


Mistakes

by LouLou7



Category: Emmerdale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouLou7/pseuds/LouLou7
Summary: Aaron reacts to finding out about Liv's blackmail of Maya.I thought he would react differently to what we saw on screen given his own history, so this is my take.





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic so constructive comments welcome.

“Liv! Liv!” Aaron shouted as he burst through the front door of the Mill. He couldn’t believe what he had just been told and he was livid. “Liv, get down here now!” he shouted up the stairs.  
“Whoa, where’s the fire” laughed Liv as she rushed down the spiral staircase but her smile disappeared when she saw her brother at the bottom of the stairs, he looked furious and now she was worried. “I’ve just had a conversation with David” he said trying to keep as calm as he could. “How long exactly have you known about Jacob and Maya?”  
“A while”   
“How long?!”  
“When I caught him cheating on me, that’s who he was with”  
“And you didn’t think to tell anyone?”  
“No” she replied quietly staring at the floor.  
“No, instead you tried to blackmail them, is that true?”  
Liv didn’t know whether to lie or just tell the truth, the blackmail had seemed like a good idea at the time, to make them pay for using her and to get money to help Aaron and Robert with their surrogacy plans but the guilt had crept in pretty quickly and she had been dreading Aaron finding out. She continued to stare at the ground, picking imaginary threads off the bottom of her top.  
“I asked you question!” Aaron boomed snapping Liv out of her trance, “were you blackmailing them?”  
“Yes” Liv croaked out.  
“Do you know how messed up that is? Jacob was being abused and you let it carry on just so you could get your hands on some money.”  
Liv could barely bring herself to look her brother in the eye. “I’m sorry Aaron. I feel really bad now but at the time I was just angry with them for cheating on me, I didn’t even think of it that way, he wanted her and not me.”  
“She was grooming him, it’s abuse Liv and you know full well that’s what it was and how that can affect peoples lives, I can’t believe you would do something like this. It’s disgusting!”  
Liv went to speak but Aaron continued “Do you know what I can’t even look at you right now, get out of my site and go to your room.” Liv fled up the stairs in tears, she had never seen Aaron so angry not even when she had told him and Robert about the Ketamine. She got to her room, shut the door, lay on her bed and sobbed.  
Aaron took a deep breath trying to calm himself down, but he was raging. God, he wished Robert was here, he would know what to do, be able to calm him down, show him a way through this. He thought of calling him but decided he had enough to worry about with Vic.

 

Liv had been in her room for hours and was way past dinner time and Aaron hadn’t called her down, she wasn’t even sure if he was still in the house but she was pretty sure she hadn’t heard the front door go so figured he must be.  
She decided to bite the bullet and try to speak to Aaron, to let him know how sorry she really was for the whole situation and what she was trying to get the money for. She hoped he had calmed down now and would give her the chance to explain herself properly.  
She crept down the stairs slowly, not sure what reception to expect – he might send her straight back upstairs. He was sat at the kitchen table staring into space, fiddling mindlessly with the label of a beer bottle. God, she could do with a drink right now!  
“Aaron” she spoke quietly, he didn’t look up but she was sure he had heard her, “Aaron, I’m really sorry, I” “I’ve been thinking” Aaron interrupted not move his gaze from the wall “I think it’s best if you go back to live with your mum.”  
“What!” She screamed “no please Aaron, let me explain” the tears were falling and she felt desperate, “please, please Aaron, please don’t do that” she begged.  
Aaron got up from his chair, still not letting himself look at his little sister, “I think it’s best for everyone. I’ll call her tomorrow, right now I’m going to bed” with that he walked straight past her not looking at her once and made his way upstairs leaving Liv in the Kitchen crying.  
Liv knew she had been in the wrong, even more so after her conversation with Leyla. She knew she should have spoken up, that she should have stopped the blackmail. She had known all along that if Aaron had found out he was going to be angry with her, but she never expected this, she thought he would have at least let her explain. She really wanted a drink now and eyed up the beers in the fridge, but she managed to resist, she didn’t want to disappoint Aaron even more, he might have calmed down by the morning, he might have changed his mind about sending her away.

 

Liv was lying in bed, she couldn’t sleep. She needed Robert; he was the only one who might be able to talk Aaron round. Why did he and Vic have to go away now? No-one had said why they were going or where, however, she didn’t think that Aaron had told him about today so she figured it must be something serious. Still he was her only lifeline, she was sure he would be angry with her too once he found out what she had been up to, especially as she had had the perfect opportunity to tell him about Maya but hadn’t. But if anyone was going to be able to help out of this mess it was him. She opened her phone and text:

Really messed up this time.  
Aaron sending me back to Mum’s!  
Please call me.  
Liv x


End file.
